Eye of Shadows
by Freedy
Summary: Let's rewrite the ending of season 6 a bit. Puss were managed to save the world without sending him back in time and losing everything. The portal to the Netherworld was closed, Sino never appeared, and Puss and Dulcinea are finally together. But there is a new threat coming this way. Will Puss and his friends be able to stop it? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I watched Netflix Adventures of Puss in Boots and I really didn't like the ending of season 6. I think it was good and bad at the same time. So I decided to slightly change it and make a new story :)**

 **Also this is my first fanfic and I'm not English guy so please forgive me language mistakes.**

 **So let's rewrite the story a bit. Puss were managed to save the world without sending him back in time and losing everything. The portal to the Netherworld was closed, Sino never appeared (so Artephius is still with us :) ), and Puss and Dulcinea are finally together. And here where we join our hero. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventures of Puss in Boots nor any of it's characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Silence before the storm**

It's been few months since Puss with his friends saved the world from inevitable destruction. The portal (or gateway as some called it) to the Netherworld was shut and feline was still a protector of San Lorenzo. Despite the fact of closing a portal he couldn't restore the barrier over the city. Nevertheless last months were pretty peaceful. Excluding a few incidents caused by local bandits nothing serious has happened.

Puss was walking down the streets enjoying a beautiful day. Citizens were doing their daily activity, some greeted him as they noticed ginger feline. Kids were playing by the fountain laughing and running blindly.

-"Ho, watch it Esme." – he said with a smile when little girl run into him.

-"Sorry, Puss" – she replied with a small giggle and returned to play with her mates

-"Love those kids" – he thought and continued walking. He was in great mood today and nothing would change it. Or so it seemed. No one could foresee what was going to happen that day.

Sun was high at the sky and people were heading the Pajuna's cantina as dinnertime was soon enough. And so did Puss. He entered the canteen and slowly walked to the bar. The place was crowded but one sit was free. He always sits there so no one ever was taking his place. After all, whole town respected him. He sat on a stool a greeted the cow.

-"Hello Pajuna. One leche for a hero"

-"Sure. You know any?" – cow replied with a smirk

-"Oh, are you trying to mock me?" – he asked – "Well that is not going to happen. Today nothing can get me out of balance."

-"Really?" – Pajuna poured a milk into a glass – "And what happened that you're so cheerful?"

-"I just have a great day. Weather is clear, no bandit have shown for two weeks, and leche is pretty good."

-"Have you heard about a phrase _silence before a storm_? If those thieves don't show up, then something big must be on the horizon."

-"Pajuna is right." – a female voice came from behind Puss' back. He turned around and saw a grey cat having sit next to him. – "Something must have happened. They never attack less frequently than every four or five days."

-"Or some other threat is closeby" - Pajuna added

-"Nah, you are overreacting. Nothing wrong can happen here anymore. And those thieves probably learned that they cannot defeat me." - he leaned his back angainst the table. - "I bet that we will not see any of them for some time."

Just as he finished those words a cantina door opened with a slam and a shape of a man showed in front of them. A single thug came inside. Puss looked at Dulcinea with innocent look.

-"Hehe, this time is runnig so fast"

He jumped quickly and charged at bandit. With no time he was pointing his sword at thieve's throat.

-"What are you looking here, Pablo" – said Puss with an anger on his face– "And where are the others?"

-"My name is Raul" – you could feel the irritation in his voice – "And I'm alone. I didn't come here to fight." – He moved a blade away from his throat. Puss was a bit surprised but he hadn't respond.

-"I just came to give you this" – Raul reached his pocket and handed Puss a rolled paper. The feline took it and unrolled it. It was a wanted poster.

"Who is that? – asked Dulcinea now standing next to Puss. They were looking at a blanc portrait place. There was only a name and a price.

-"El Diablo Blanco. Never heard of him. 50,000 reward?!" – Everyone in cantina cut their conversations. That was quite shocking news. Puss couldn't believe what he just red. 50,000 was enormous amount of money. He was wanted too but reward for Puss was just a 1,000 after it recently rose from 500. He had never seen such bounty. That guy must have been a great danger. And probably still was. He needed to know more about him.

-"What do you know about him? Who is he? Why the reward is so high? Are we in danger?" – Puss started to asking Raul rapidly. His morning joy disappeared. Now he was really concerned.

-"Easy fella. I just know there is a huge reward for his head and we are all leaving to search for him. If you want to hear about him ask that lizard in our camp. He's a headhunter who gave us this info. But I heard that this fox is called _Diablo_ with a reason. Some says that he slaughtered whole city with a smile on his face."

Dulcinea gasped. - "The whole city? Just like that? For what?" - Her thoughts were full of questions. She couldn't imagine such act of terror. Puss looked serious. No wonder why the price is so high.

-"Why there is no face? How do we know how he looks like?" - Asked ginger.

-"I told you already. If you want to know something more, you need to ask that Garo guy. He gathers men for searching expedition"

-"I will for sure"

Raul just turned around and left the building. Pajuna was standing behind Puss.

-"What're you gonna do now?" - She asked.

-"I am going to find out some more about this _Diablo_." - He started to walk towards a door. He didn't knew who that wanted guy was. But he needed to know is he any danger for San Lorenzo. He left the canteen and headed the stables.

-"Puss!" - he heard calling behind him. Dulcinea was running towards him. She reached him by the fountain.

-What happend Dulcinea?"

-"Don't go. It's dangerous."

-"Do not worry. I will only ask for some information. I will be back before sunset."

-"Promise me you won't look for that guy"

-"Dulcinea, I love with all my heart. I would never leave you"

Dulcinea looked at Puss with a small sight of relief but her expression quickly changed.

-"Puss, I need to tell you something. I..."

-"Excuse me." - A low voice interupted their conversation. -"I'm sorry to interfere." - A black cat appeared by the fountain. - "Do you know where i can rent a room for a few days?

The newcomer put a bulky backpack on a ground. He was wearing a long, black coat. It's upper half was pretty tight and perfectly matched for his figure. Below his weist coat was loose and hang freely covernig back and sides of his legs. He also had a black trousers and high boots on him. They've never seen such clothing in this area.

-"Well...There's Pajuna's cantina." - Dulcinea responded. - "She probably has some spare rooms. It's that building over there"

-"Thank you. I will check there." - The black feline headed the canteen taking his bag with him.

-"Do not worry Dulcinea. I will be back soon." - Puss said and whistled on his fingers. A white horse arrived in a second and Puss jumped on it's back. He went down the street to the town gate.

-"But Puss...!" - Dulcinea called after him but he was already to far. She looked at his shadow in a distance hoping that he will be fine.

* * *

 **Will Puss be ok? What Dulcinea tried to tell him? And who is that _El Diablo Blanco_? Find out in next week.**

 **Ok guys, hope you enjoyed that one. Fell free to comment and I will try to adjust**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Deadly threat**

Puss were riding towards bandit camp. The lizard named Garo had some more information about this guy called El Diablo Blanco. It seems that he is dangerous. But why there is no information about him? How can it be that Puss haven't heard that name anywhere? And he was in a whole bunch of places. Lots of cities, towns, taverns, lots of criminals he fought and no one ever used that name. Is he some fresh blood in world of crime?

He was fighting those thoughts as he approached the camp. It was late afternoon. Puss left Babienca by the water tub and went to find those headhunters. What he saw was a complete mobilization. Everyone in a camp was moving around with different kind of equipment. Some tents, camp stuff, food, weapons. It looks like they are leaving for a little longer than few days.

Puss looked around. He noticed some lizard with leather vest and a sword by his side. What's surprising is that the lizard was the same high as Puss. Feline approached a reptile.

-"You're looking for sss-something?" - Lizard said harshly as he noticed a guest.

-"Hello. I am indeed." - Puss didn't know how to react to such cold welcome

-"Then you are in wrong place-sss. There's-sss nothing to sss-see here." - Reptile's eyes were cold as his voice. He could kill with his stare. - "You sss-should leave." - Puss felt a little of fear. He usually gets angry and fight such guys but this one wasn't joking. He was a killing machine ready to get rid of anyone who opposed him.

-"Hey, easy Tongue!" - There was a voice behind him. - "This guy is here to help. Am i wright?"

Puss turned around and saw a man he was looking for. Or so he assumed. A Komodo dragon was standing in front of him. A massive lizard taller from Puss by a head was armed with various blades. He also wore a leather vest but he had a three belts. One on his weist and two running acros his torso making an X on his chest. He had two swords by his sides and lots of different knives on his chest. He also had a small crossbow on his back.

The smaller lizard looked at his boss. He just hissed and turned around walking away.

-"Don't worry about him. He doesn't like intruders." - Said the large reptile. - "I'm Garo"

-"It is nice to meet you Garo. I am Puss in Boots." - Puss shook Garo's hand. Despite his size the lizard was pretty friendly. Excluding all his blades.

-"Ah yes. I've heard about you. You are a good fighter"

-"Hehe, yes. I am best swordsman in whole region"

-"Well I doubt that. You see we're after a man who could defeat you without noticing you were fighting him."

-"El Diablo Blanco."

-"So you've heard about him?"

-"I just learned that he even exist. I came here to get some information about him. There was none in the wanted poster. No face, no guilt, just a name."

-"He isn't someone you can describe." - Garo said after a moment of silence.

-"Just try. I must know if he can be a threat."

-"Oh he is. And he is deadly one. He possesed the Eye of Shadows. It allows to cast illusions with just single eye contact. But it's cost is huge. To be able to use it you must spill a lot of blood."

-"So anyone can _unlock_ such eye?"

-"No, it's not skill. It's an artifact. But without a blood sacrifice it's just a glass ball with no effect." - Puss were listening with concern.

-"It's not the worst." - Garo continued - "After a sacrifice you can do simple illusions that effects one person. But El Diablo Blanco wanted more. To gain power he was travelling across the country and killing random people. No one even knew that someone was killed. And finally he decided to make a huge progress. He slaughtered a whole city. He befriended it's citiezens and then he just murdered everyone making leaving bloody mess behind him. Even children payed for his lust of power."

-"Children? Killed just like that?" - Puss were looking in front of him with sadness and anger. He will make this _Devil_ pay for what he had done.

-"How he looks like?"

-"When I first fought him he has just activated the Eye. It was a tall white fox with long spiky hair covering his back. I don't know if it's because of the power he possesed but his eyes were bloody red. Also he had a scar over his left eye going down. But right now he can be anybody. He can change his appearence as he likes."

-"You have fought him?"

-"Yeah. He left me this suvenir." - With that Garo uncovered his right shoulder. A nasty scar were going along his body. The strike almost cut off lizards arm.

-"It reminds me to not underestimate him."

-"Wow. That looks really bad"

-"That's nothing compared to wounds I saw on his victims. I can assure you that he won't just kill you. He will make sure that there's no life in every inch of your body"

Puss was terrified. A prospect that this monster comes to San Lorenzo was horrifying. He must stop this mad man before someone in San Lorenzo get hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile in San Lorenzo:

-"You what?!" - Pajuna exclaimed. Few customers looked at two females talking by the bar table.

-"Shhh. Keep it down" - Dulcinea tried to calm down her friend. - "I don't want anyone to know that yet."

-"What about Puss. He needs to know."

-"I tried to tell him but we were interupted. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone." - feline looked at Pajuna with begging look.

-"Right, right. I promise. But you won't be able to keep it in secret for long. Sooner or later someone will notice."

-"I know. But I want to tell Puss first. Anyway, what about that guy who arrived? He was asking about some room for few days."

-"Ah this guy. I gave him a room upstairs. But he is very mysterious. To be honest I don't like the idea of him staying here."

-"Why? What happened?"

-"Well it's probably just my imagination but his eyes are weird. Like he is hidding something. He even didn't want to say his name."

-"Wow. That's weird"

-"I know. Something stinks here."

-"Oh I'm sure he is just shy." - Dulcinea smiled.

-"Then how you explain this?" - Pajuna pointed through a window at black feline having a good time with kids outside. They were running and laughing during a game.

-"Ok, I will talk with him. But I'm sure that he is a good guy."

Dulcinea said a goodbye to her friend and walked outside. She approached the playing group.

-"Kids! How many times I need to repeat?! Don't talk with strangers!" - a laud unpleasant voice called towards them. It was Senora Zapata angry as always. - "Go back here now!"

Kids little upset went to the orphanage leaving Dulcinea with a newcomer.

-"Lovely kids" - Said stranger looking after them. - "You must be Dulcinea right?" - He looked at her. She saw his golden eyes full of kindness. She couldn't see anything strange.

-"Right. And you are?"

-"I'm sorry, I only tell my name to people whom I trust." - Dulcinea was a little shocked. What name required trust? - "But you can call me Nero for now."

As they were talking Puss appeared in a gate. But he wasn't alone. A Komodo Dragon accompanied him.

-"San Lorenzans" - He started as he reached a fountain. - "I have some serious news. There is a dangerous killer walking freely somewhere out there." Citizens started to gather around him. Dulcinea with Nero were standing right next to Puss. - "But this brave lizard is searching for him to protect us all. And not only us. But everyone in the world. He gathered a big group of adventurers to stop this monster. And I decided that I will join them." - Dulcinea gasped - "I promise you that I will make everything I can to help finding El Diablo Blanco. And I will stop him."

Everyone around started to whisper between each other.

-"Do you have a deathwish?" - Nero looked at him as he was an idiot. - "He isn't someone who can be defeated like that."

-"Yes, I do know that. And that is why we go there with a big group of men and great plan."

-"And what's this _great plan_ of yours?"

-"Well... uhm..." - Puss started but he cut in half. He had no idea.

-"Puss can we talk?" - Dulcinea asked him for side. The crowd was gone by now. Everyone just get back to their routine.

-"What happened Dulcinea? Are you concerned about this adventure?"

-"I am Puss. This isn't like your other adventures before. You can get killed" - She took his paws.

-"I will be allright. I am not going alone."

-"Puss please. Stay with me"

-"Going after El Diablo Blanco is suicide, Puss." - Nero said sitting on the egde of the fountain. - "And you have a reasons to live" - he nodded at Dulcinea keeping her hands in front of her. Puss looked at her. She looked at him with begging look.

-"Ehh. Ok. I will stay." - He looked at Dulcinea and smiled. Grey feline returend a smile.

-"Thank you."

-"Boss!" - Someone called. They turned around to see a lizard running their direction. He looked like the one Puss met at the camp but his skin color was slightly different. - "Boss, there was another attack." - Messanger couldn't catch his breath.

-"Easy there. Now tell me what exacly happened?" - Said Garo who was waitng for Puss' responce.

-"El Diablo Blanco's job. Another city destroyed. Two days ago he destroyed San Ricardo"

There was a silent moment. Puss was speachless. He just stood with empty look and opened jaw. The place where was raised. All the people who made him who he was. Gone.

* * *

 **What will Puss do with such terrible news? Will he stay with Dulcinea? Or will he seek for revenge? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this story for now. Feel free to comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. This chapter comes sooner than usual. I'm out for weekend. Enjoy.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some drastic scenes that may be inapropriate for children.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **White terror**

There was a deep silence. Nobody even moved. The shocking news hit everyone. But for Puss it was a disaster. San Ricardo, a place of many memories, was destroyed. But was it true? He must find out.

-"Puss..." - Dulcinea started gently but couldn't find a word for this situation. She just grab his hand and closed to hug him. But he just standed in one place. His eyes filled with anger. Dulcinea was scared of that look. She let go his arm and moved away.

-"Puss don't do anything stupid." - Nero said quickly as Puss started to walk slowly towards Babienca. He jumped on horse's back and turned to city gate.

-"I am going to San Ricardo. If it is true El Diablo Blanco will pay for this" - he said with a cold voice and rushed away from the city.

-"That's what I call stupid!" - Nero called after him.

-"I wish I could help you Puss" - Dulcinea whispered to herself with her hands in front of her. -"Please, come back safe." - Nero looked at her suspicously.

-"I will go after him. Just in case." - Garo was ready to move out. - "Your job is to protect San Lorenzo" - He said to Nero.

-"Do I look like a fighter to you?" - Feline replied.

-"No. But do whatever you can" - Huge lizard said after few seconds of looking at him. - "I'm taking every man from the camp. We're gonna hunt this fox down as fast as possible." - With that he walked away towards the bandit camp.

-"That's not gonna end well." - Nero sighed

* * *

Puss was riding as fast as he could. He feared the worst. The sun was slowly hiding over the horizon as he was getting close to San Ricardo. Finally he saw it from the hill. His heart stopped for a second. The beautiful city that he remembered now was burned. Smoke was still present between buildings. He jumped of a Babienca's back as he reached a bridge.

 _ **This part is not suitable for children.**_

Puss walked down a street looking around. He tried to recognize anything. But he couldn't. Fire left it's marks on building walls. Road was covered with a dry blood. Puss saw some blood marks saying that someone was dragged here. But there where no bodies anywhere. He turned around a corner. On walls where another blood marks. Those where from cuts. Force of a swing caused to paint a wall with red stripes. Puss felt extream pain and sadness. He stepped on something hard. He looked down and noticed a peace of armor that guards used to wear. Right in the middle was huge hole. He could easilly put a hand through it and still was a planty of space. Puss had no idea what kind of weapon can do such damage.

-"Puss." - someone said behind him. He turned slowly. It was Garo. - "I don't know how you feel right now. I've never lost anything so valuable. But I'm telling you, if you will go further you will meet even more pain."

-"Where..." - Puss started with weak voice - "Where are citizens? Where are bodies?"

-"It will be better for you if you go back."

But Puss needed to know. He continued walking and turned again to main square. He stopped. This sight was a terror. Puss where managed to find citizens. Or whatever left from them. A whole courtyard was covered in body parts. He stepped forward. He couldn't recognize anyone. He saw a man cut in half, some bodies that has faces looked like minced meat, a few meters away layed a body with open chest. Puss where walking around and tears started to come to his eyes. Than he stood next to a tall wall and screamed with pain and fall on his knees. His mama. She was pinched high to a wall with a wooden beam. Her body hang inertly.

-"Now you know exacly why he is called a devil." - Garo was standing behind him. - "He won't spare anybody. And his methods are to violent for normal people."

-"I promise you..." - Puss said through a tears. - "I promise that I will find him... and I will kill him... mama."

-"We will make a camp south from city as soon as other arrives. Join us when you are done." - Garo went back leaving Puss alone. But his face showed a little smile when he was leaving.

 _ **And we're good**_

* * *

Sun was heading down in San Lorenzo. Dulcinea was heading to Pajuna for a little chat when she noticed Nero sitting on a roof edge and looking at the sun with empty eyes. She saw a deep pain in them. He probably lost someone to El Diablo Blanco. She wanted to call him but when she looked up again he was already gone. Dulcinea sighed and enter the canteen. It was already closed and Pajuna was cleaning tables.

-"Good evening Pajuna."

-"Dulcinea. It's good to see you. Something's bothering you?"

-"Well, yeah. I feel that Puss needs my help and I can't do anything about it."

-"Ah. You wanted to go with him?"

-"Mhm."

-"Dulcinea. You know you can't put yourself in danger. Besides we need your help here."

-"Something happened?"

-"Remember when I told you that there is something wrong with this new guy?"

-"You mean Nero?"

-"He told you his name?" - Pajuna was a little surprised.

-"No, he told me that I can call him that. He said he don't tell his name to people whom he don't trust."

-"Than you should be at least as concerned as I am. I talked with few people today. He asked Artephius for Makrama and some substances."

-"So?"

-"Artephius said that those materials properly combined can create very dangerous poison."

-"You think..."

-"I don't know what to think. He said that Nero had some dark aura and haven't told him anything. Or he claims so."

-"But I saw him worry about something. He had a really sad look."

-"Look Dulcinea, everyone in the city are afraid of him. Even skeletons avoids him. We need to send him out of San Lorenzo before someone gets hurt."

Dulcinea looked down. She had a feeling that Nero is a good person but Pajuna was right. They needed to keep San Lorenzo safe.

-"Kids won't be happy about it. Looks like they found some kind of bond with him."

-"Dulcinea..."

-"I know." - She sighed - "Tomorow I will talk to him."

They talked for a few more minutes and left home. It was already dark outside. Sky was clear and stars were shining bright. Dulcinea headed the orphanage when she saw someone by the fountain. A boar. He was tired and breathing heavily. She aproached him.

-"Are you allright?" - she asked.

-"I'm... thirsty" - the boar barely catch his breath. His eyes were closed and he was shaking.

-"Come with me." - Dulcinea grabed his arm and started dragging him back to cantina.

-"Maybe Pajuna is still in there."

Boar walked slowly still shaking. - "I'm thirsty..." - He repeated.

-"I know. C'mon let's go. We will put you back on your feet.

-"I'm thirsty..." - Boar reached slowly to his belt and drew a wide sword - "...for blood"

Dulcinea stopped. Her eyes widen up. Did she missheard? She turned and looked at boar. Only thing she saw where bloody red eyes shining in the dark and a falling sword. Long stripe of blood was spilled on a ground as Dulcinea falled next to it.

* * *

 **Will Puss find El Diablo Blanco? Will Dulcinea be allright? And who is the attacker? Find out next week.**

 **Thank you guys for all reviews. Special thanks to Jose Angel for making a point on Dulcinea's character. All I can tell is you will be surprised.**

 **With a next chapter a whole story is going to change rating for "M" so please note it if any of your children is reading it.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Black warrior**

Night was peacefull. Stars where shining bright on the sky. Nero was standing on a balcony looking at them with just his pants on. He was thinking about past. On what he has lost. He noticed Dulcinea walking through a courtyard. It was pretty late and she still wasn't asleep. He sighed. Black feline looked up again to fall to his memories again. He was brought back to a reality with a small unnoticeable flash. He looked down. A stranger was raising his sword behind Dulcinea. There was no time. His eye pupils went narrow, he stepped on a balustrade and jumped as fast as he could towards a gray cat. Blade fall down.

Dulcinea layed on the ground with her eyes closed. A hit was pretty hard.

-"Are you ok?" - She heard a low voice. She slowly opened her eyes to see Nero getting up above her.

-"Yeah, I think so..." - She noticed a deep cut in Nero's left arm. Blood was going down his hand and was dripping on a ground. - "You are hurt!"

-"There is no time for this." - Said Nero facing his opponent. The boar was twice as big as he was. His sword was wide and curved on the point. Nero had none. He looked in villain's eyes. There where full of desire to kill.

-"Run" - He told Dulcinea as boar charged at them. He was fast. He cut from above aiming at Nero. Feline moved to a side barelly avoiding a blade. - "Now!"

Dulcinea snapped. She run to the canteen which was closest. She hoped that Pajuna haven't closed a door yet.

Nero evaded another strike. The boar was fast for his size. Feline jumped back to make some space but thug at once closed the gap and attacked again. Nero spun to the left and hit a boar in the face with a healthy hand. But there was almost no effect. Bandit swung his sword to the side. Feline ducked to see a blade coming back with incredible speed. He jumped over it and send a powerfull spin kick to the enemy. Boar stepped back holding his face. He shook his head and looked at cat just to see another punch.

-"We need to do something." - Dulcinea said to her cow friend as they observed a fight through a door.

-"Right. Stay here, I will go around him and help Nero." - Pajuna took a broom and left cantina.

Nero was still "dancing" around the attacker. He spined to the right and was ready to deliver another blow but when he turned he noticed incoming thrust. He jumped aside but blade reached his right side and cut it lightly. Nero was getting tired. This guy was incredibly fast. And he was made to fight with no weapon. Then feline noticed Pajuna sneaking behind a boar. What was she doing? Nero rushed at bandit. The boar was ready to strike but then he choked. Cow grabbed him from behind and used a broom to throttle him. Nero was in range. Villain hit Pajuna with a back of his head causing her to daze a little. Then he freed from her grasp and turned with a strike. His blade was sent up right above Pajuna's head with a kick from below. It was Nero. He immediately jumped and sent another kick, this time staight to boar's face.

-"What are you doing? This is not some random bandit."

-"I..." - she couldn't finish. Nero punched her with open palm to her stomack sending her few meters back. A blade missed cow just by a hair's breadth. She regain her sences after punch. She saw the two fighting with incredible speed. She was barely able to see their moves.

Nero was able to steal one of thugs knives after he punched Pajuna away. Now it should be easier. He grabbed a knife with a blade faced down and charged the boar. They again clashed in close combat but this time Nero was able to block some of attacks. He could tell that his opponent isn't just fust but also strong as hell.

Nero has no time. His wounds was still bleading and he couldn't afford to fight any longer. After another split he rushed at enemy so fast that dust from the ground raised to the air. He parried a strike from above and with a spin jump he aimed for a neck. He was surprised when a blade hit only air.

-"Shit." - He saw it. Incoming strike.

Boar was able to anticipate next move of his opponent and ducked a blade. Then he pinched a cat on his tusks. Feline caughed with blood. Tusks went deep in his torso. He dropped a knife on the ground. Thug just throw him away. The cat hit the ground hardly. He couldn't move. He looked around. Dulcinea helped Pajuna get up and they where running to the canteen. The boar was getting close. And behind the corner was... Esme? How long she has been here? She was looking at him with sad eyes fulled with tears and fear. The boar noticed that Nero was looking there and he turned to see a small girl. He looked once more at black feline and laughed. He started to walk towards Esme.

-"No." - Nero was barely able to speak. He closed his eyes. His past came like a vision. A memory of a slaughter and loosing his whole life. He snapped out of this. His left eye changed color from golden to dark red. His expression also changed. There was killer in this eye. Cold wind blew. The black cat raised his body a little and with no time he rushed towards enemy. He picked up knife that was still on the grund and slided between boar's legs cutting him under his knee. Boar roared in pain and fall on it. Nero still moving throw a knfe right in his chest. That made thug angry. He looked up at the feline. Their eyes met just for a second and Nero's left eye flashed with a dim light.

Feline got up quickly and jumped on a wall. The bandit was angry. He rushed at Nero forgetting his surroundings. The cat was jumping from a wall to a wall just like there was no gravity. He noticed Pajuna in canteen door watching them with fear. He landed few meters away.

-"Pajuna! Broom!" - A cow throw him it after a second.

Nero turned on his heel just in time. The boar was already here. Feline blocked incoming strike but broom broke on two. He got a diagonal cut to his chest. But there was no reaction on his face. He used a force of hit to spin and hit a boar with one hand. Enemy turned his head back to see Nero but then a thrust was delivered to his neck. A broken broom stucked in his body. Nero immediately thrusted second half to the other side and kick him away. Thug felt on his knees dropping a sword. The feline charged at him one more time. Villain looked at running cat and got angry. He reached for a blade and with roar he swung it. Nero ducked it and deliver a powerfull kick under his chin. A laud crack was heard. Bandit flew a few meters back with broken jaw. He hit a ground with loose neck. His spine was also broken. His dead eyes slowly turned from bloody red to dark green. Nero was standing in a blood puddle.

-"Nero?" - Said Dulcinea. Feline felt on his back unconscious.

-"Nero!" - Two females screamed at once and rushed to him. First drops of rain appeared at streets.

* * *

A sight of a warm fire in a middle of a cold night was convicing. Puss slowly moved towards a camp. He felt nothing but sadness and anger. It was a desire of revenge that brought him here. When he reached a camp he noticed Garo talking with someone hidden in shadows.

-"And who did you sent?" - Large lizard whispered.

-"Neige. You can consider it done."

-"I know that he is your best man but i pay for results. Let me know when he get back."

-"Better pay without running away."

Puss slowly passed them and sat by the fire.

-"So you decided to join?" - A question was asked after a moment.

-"I already told you." - Puss answered with no emotions in his voice - "I will kill anyone who did this."

-"I belive you will. But alone you won't be able." - Garo sat next to a cat.

-"I will join you. But first I must go to San Lorenzo to finish something."

-"We won't wait for you. Tomorrow we go south. We found a track."

-"I will find you. Do not worry. I will leave in the morning."

They talked for a few more minutes about El Diablo's skills and methods to fight him. It slowly started to rain while they were talking. That was a long day for Puss. But will next be better?

* * *

 **What fate awaits Nero? Will he survive? What Puss want's to finish? Find out next week.**

 **Thanks guys for reviews, I never thought that you will like it so much. I will try to upload next chapter as always on Sunday but I can have some delay.**

 **Also if anyone has an idea for cover, you can send it to me in private message.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that one, feel free to review and look for next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lost past**

A rain was pretty heavy outside. Blood was running down a streets. The boar was lying dead on a ground in a blood puddle. The only light on was in canteen. Black feline layed on a table covered in blood. He was badly wounded. Pajuna and Dulcinea were trying to stop bleeding with some wet sheets. They called for Artephius for help. He was mixing some ingredients in mortar. Esme was sitting in a corner hugging her teddy bear and crying quietly.

-"Those wounds are severe. We need to stop bleeding now." - Pajuna was changing sheets on his torso.

-"Artephius, please hurry." - Dulcinea was pushing tusks wounds. Blood was dripping to the floor.

-"I'm done. This should stop it." - Old alchemist said as he approached a wounded cat. He get some slime on his fingers. - "I hope he's not alergic to gluten. I didn't have time to make it gluten free. Anyway this should work." - He put some of medicine on Nero's wounds.

They stand back and watched a few seconds. After a while a little smoke started to go out of a wounds and a bleeding stopped. Dulcinea approached him slowly. She put her ear to his chest.

-"He's breathing. But his heart beat is weak."

-"Let's put a bandages on and then we must wait." - Pajuna came closer with fresh bandages. - "Artephius, do you have any more of this medicine?"

-"I'm sorry my milky friend. I used last ingredients for it. I must go to forest tomorow to find more."

-"I'm going with you." - Dulcinea said. - "It is Nero's only chance."

-"Who's Nero?" - Asked old man.

-"He is." - Both females pointed at wounded feline.

-"Oh my God, there is a wounded cat on the table!" - Artephius called and pointed at already bandaged Nero. - "Where is a medic?"

-"Ah, I am going with you." - Cow stated. - "Dulcinea you'd better stay here and take care of Esme. She saw to much for her age."

-"You're right." - She said. - "Let's take Nero to his room and I will talk with her."

They took wounded feline and gently transported him to his room. After a few moments Dulcinea walked down the stairs and sat next to still crying Esme. She didn't know what to say to her.

-"Is... Is he going to be allright?" - Esme started still sobbing.

-"I'm sure he will. We did what we could. He just need a rest now." - Dulcinea said with a smile but inside she daubted it. She knew that his wounds where really bad and if he won't recive more of Artephius' medicine he could not make it. She stayed for a while trying to comfort litle girl. When she finally went to sleep grey feline asked Pajuna to take Esme to orphanage.

-"Just don't wake her up." - She whispered - "I will stay with Nero and make sure he's fine."

After they split up Dulcinea went upstairs to Nero's room. It was a small room with just a bed and a table. A bag was leaning to a wall. She took a stool and sat next to bed. Nero was laying on his back covered in bandages. His left arm was in a sling. She took his hand in her paws. The heart beat was bearly to feel.

-"Thank you." - She whispered. - "You saved us. Even if you didn't have to, you put your life in danger."

Before she even noticed she felt asleep. When she woke up it was just before sun rise. She opened her eyes and saw an empty bed. She sprung on her feet and looked around. Nero's bag was opened and long package wraped with some fabrics stuck out. A small empty bottle was on the table with some herbs and hand mortar. 'Was Artephius here already?'

Dulcinea rushed to balcony. It was so early no one was on streets yet. The body from the street was gone and all blood marks where washed by a rain.

-"Something happened?" - She heard a low voice behind her. She looked around. On the roof was sitting Nero leaning to a chimney.

-"Nero." - She said with a relief. She climbed up and sat next to him. - "You shouldn't be here. Your need to rest." - He didn't respond. He was just looking at the sky. Sun slowly rose on the horizon.

-"How is Esme?"

-"She is probably sleeping now. But I don't know how to speak with her. She saw to much for a litle girl."

-"I will talk to her." - Deep silent felt.

-"You asked for my name." - He slowly started.

-"What?"

-"Earlier. You asked what's my name. It's Jaken."

-"It's a nice name. Why do you hide it?"

-"Cause I'm hunted. And walls have ears." - Dulcinea was shocked. - "He won't rest until he finds me. And he is getting closer everyday."

-"Who is that? And why he follows you?

-" *Sigh* I've made a mistake some time ago."

-"Everyone makes mistakes. It's..."

-"I have made one in my whole life." - Jaken looked at her angerly - "ONE. And I lost everything because of it." - He looked away with said eyes.

-"Because of me, my close friend lost her life and a place that I called home became hostile." - He continued. - "It was my first mistake. And it cost me my whole life."

-"That's so said. You know, you can talk to me about it if you want to."

-"I'm sorry Dulcinea but there are things that I can't tell. Not even to a friend."

-"I understand." - She said with sad voice. She slowly got up and headed towards the balcony. - "But you shouldn't hide anything from your friends. You can't do it forever."

-"And how long you're going to hide your pregnacy from Puss?"

Dulcinea stopped. She looked behind her. Jaken slowly got up with pain in his face. He approached her and stood next to her.

-"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But you should." - He jumped down to balcony leaving Dulcinea alone. 'How did he know? Did Pajuna told him?'

* * *

Puss was riding through a desert. It was early morning when he left Garo and his men. He was thinking what he should tell Dulcinea all the way to San Lorenzo. He was a little affraid of this decision but it has to be that way. He finally arrived to the city. He jumped of Babieca's back and looked around. Something was not right. Most of citizens were doing they normal dailly activity but he noticed that cantina was closed. Kids where hanging out together but they were sad. And Esme wasn't with them. After a while he noticed Dulcinea. She was walking towards the orphanage with a basket but she was looking down with sad eyes. Something definetly happened.

-"Dulcinea." - He called as he approached her.

-"Puss." - Joy appeared on Dulcinea's face. She hugged him tight. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away to look in her eyes.

-"Dulcinea. I have a feeling that something bad happened whlie I was gone." - He said with a warm voice.

-"Oh Puss, we had a terrible incident here. We have been..." - Dulcinea started to talk about yesterday events.

But Puss wasn't listening. He was looking at her eyes. Those beautifull blue eyes that he fell in love with. Last few months, she was his whole life. And now he needed to loose it.

-"Dulcinea." - He stopped her monologue. - "I have something important to tell you." - Puss started and his voice become full of regrets.

-"I... I need to leave San Lorenzo."

-"Again? But you just came back. When do you return again?"

-"No Dulcinea. What I meant... I am leaving forever."

Dulcinea's eyes widen. She stood there paralized. The basket which she was holding fell to the ground. A deep silence fell between them.

-"I am sorry Dulcinea. This is the only way for me to find El Diablo Blanco." - Puss said with sad voice.

-"But Puss. You can't leave me now." - Dulcinea said with tears in her eyes. She put her hand in her stomack. - "You're..."

-"I am sorry. But it has to be this way." - He turned around and make a step but then he felt a pressure on his neck. He was in the air flying back with someone's hand under his chin. He hit a wall pretty hard and looked at a person who was holding him. It was Jaken. He had his robe back on him but his left hand still was on a sling.

-"You want to leave?" - Puss heard low voice. -"Leave everything you have? In a name of what?"

Puss opened his mouth to answer but Jaken contiuned.

-"Revenge?! You will leave a place that is your home for revenge?" - Puss pushed away his hand.

-"You wound not understand! You have not lost anything!" - Puss with rage attacked Jaken but he just jumped back.

-"Stop!" - Dulcinea rushed towards them but they weren't listening. Puss sent some punches that black feline blocked with his right hand.

-"Unlike you I have lost everything!" - Puss sent another blow but then Jaken vanished. He was in front of him and then in just a split second he disappeared. Puss looked down but only thing he saw was a paw that grabed his face. He was sent in the air, then he changed direction downward and hit a ground. Jaken lift him with one hand by face and throw him to the ground like he was a bag of potatos. Pressing Puss' head to a ground he lean over him.

-"You think you've lost everything? You lost just a part of your past. You say that I won't understand? You have a home. I don't. You have friends. I don't. You have a family. I don't." - He let Puss go and stood straight.

-"You have everything and yet you say that you have lost it. You're blind by your hunger of revenge."

-"So you know how it feels to lose something important." - Puss slowly got up as Dulcinea helped him.

-"Yes. And I'm telling you that the path you want to go will give you only pain." - Jaken turned around. - "I'm going to talk with Esme. You should talk to." - He turned behind a corner drinking something from glass bottle.

-"I am sorry Dulcinea. I... I do not know what has gotten into me."

-"Just promise me you won't leave me." - She put her hands on her stomach. - "Us."

-"I..." - Puss still hesitated. - "Wait, what?"

-"You're going to be a father Puss." - Dulcinea looked at him with the look he always loved. His heart was full of joy. He was going to be a father. He hugged Dulcinea tight. Tears started to going down his cheek. All of his anger and bad emotions started to fade.

-"I will not leave you Dulcinea. Not now. Not ever. I promise." - They stayed in a hug for a longer moment. They didn't know that someone was watching them.

-"Sss-so, you de-sss-cited to sss-stay." - Tongue whispered to himself hiding behind a corner. - "I wonder how will boss-sss react."

He stepped back and wanted to leave but he fell on someone. He turned around but the only thing he saw was a dim flash in a red eye. In an instant he was paralized. Sky become fire red and earth started to shake. Ground slowly started to break and piece by piece was falling into nothingness. Finally the last piece fell with a lizard on it. Tonge was falling down and a huge cyclon of wild fire started with him inside. A fire was spinning around him fast. Tongue was terrified. He wanted to scream but his voice couldn't come out of his throat. He started to sweat. Then large red eyes appeared on a wall of fire looking deep in his soul. He heard a cold low voice with no emotions in it.

-"Tell your boss that San Lorenzo is going to be his grave."

Tongue snaped out breathing heavily and noticed that he was standing right where he was before. He left as fast as he could looking back with fear that someone is following him. Behind a corner was standing a character. A red eyes slowly changed it's colour.

* * *

 **What had Jaken done in his past? Will he and Puss find a common language? And how Garo will react on news? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. It was really hard for me to make it due to a dialogues and I'm sorry if you find them a little stiff.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your reviews and as always feel free to comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must thank you guys. Over 300 views for this story. I never expected that you will like it so much. Thanks again and enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The villain**

The day seemed to be quite peacefull. It was just before noon as Dulcinea finished telling Puss about yesterday events. They were sitting in the canteen. It was still a mess after night and customers were kept out. Officially cantina was closed but Pajuna left Dulcinea a key just in case.

-"I see. I guess I need to apologise Nero." - Dulcinea haven't told anyone Jaken's real name. She thought it's up to him to do so.

-"I'm sure he isn't mad at you." - She said. - "He had just bad experience in the past and he is so emotional about home subject."

-"Maybe we could offer him a place to settle?"

-"That's a great idea. I'm going to tell him that when he gets back from orpahange."

-"And how is Esme?"

-"She was still sad in the morning. Nero said he will talk to her. I hope she gets better when she sees him in one piece."

-"Hey, we're back." - A brown cow said as she came in with Artephius. - "We have what we need."

-"Oh it's a great news. It should heal Nero in no time." - Grey feline said with a smile.

-"And may I ask, why is he outside? He should rest in bed for a few days."

-"Well, he feels fine. And wounds weren't bleeding so I let him go. Seems like Artephius' ointment works really fast."

-"I doubt it Dulci." - Said alchemist. - "It works but it needs time to heal."

-"And haven't you gave it to him this morning?"

-"Nope. I left as soon as I woke up." - Dulcinea wasn't sure. She saw herbs in Jaken's room.

-"You mean as soon as I woke you up?" - Pajuna said with a smirk.

-"What's the difference?"

Artephius stood next to a table and started to prepare a medicine. He was mumbling to himself as he added ingredients to mortar.

-"Wait." - Said Pajuna. - "You said that those are for making poison."

-"In a specific amount, yes. It could also be used for making a healing tincture or explosives."

-"You could mention that earlier, you know?"

Soon Artephius finished his ointment. Just as he said it's done Jaken came in to canteen and Esme was following him.

* * *

After fight with Puss, Jaken went to the orphanage. He needed to talk to Esme if they want her to be cheerful again. He entered the building. First floor was empty. He looked out of the window. Kids were playing outside but Esme weren't with them. Jaken climbed up the stairs and went to kids' room. He stood next to a door and heard weak sobbing. He entered and saw little girl laying in a bed facing a wall. Jaken could tell that she was still frighten. He approached a window in silence.

-"When I was at your age I was afraid of spiders." - He started. Esme lift her head and saw black feline in a long robe with his arm on a sling.

-"Other kids were using it to make fun of me. One day they throw me in to a cave full of spiders. Some of them were poisonous. I was forced to calm myself not to be bitten by any of them." - Esme was still looking at him with interest. Jaken looked down and saw a spider in a window corner. He reached his hand next to a web. - "And you know what?" - Spider started to walk on his hand. - "I've made a weapon out of my fear. I started to study spiders' behaviours and soon I knew everything about them. I was able to gather poison or web and make different potions. But I still let other kids think that I'm afraid of them." - He let spider go and turned to Esme. - "Controling our fears and weaknesses is most valuable weapon we can get. Use it to trick your oponents and gain advantage. If a fear is to great, start living with it and you will get used to it. Then nothing will be able to scare you." - Jaken turned around and headed to exit.

-"What happened with those bad kids?" - Esme asked with no tear on her face. Jaken stopped and looked at her.

-"Maybe some day I will tell you." - He continued his way and stopped once again in a door frame. - "If you want to learn to control your weaknesses, come with me." - With these words he left. Esme sat there still hugging her bear. After a few seconds she run after Jaken.

* * *

-"Nero. Just in time." - Dulcinea was first to respond. - "Artephius just finished a medicine for you."

-"Thank you." - Said Jaken. He took the ointment and went upstairs without a word. Esme was still following him. The rest was standing in a hall. They didn't know how to react. 'What did just happened here?'. Jaken entered his room and sat on a bed with a medicine still in his hands. He looked down and sighed.

-"This is an example of what you don't want to show anybody." - He said.

-"Did something bad happened to you?" - A girl asked.

-"You can say so. It's.. bad memories."

-"Is it about that friend of yours?" - Jaken looked at the door. Dulcinea was standing there and she was looking at him. He sighed again.

-"Come in and close the door. Esme can you wait outside?" - They did as he asked. - "I owe you an appology. For today. You were right about secrets hidden from friends." - He stopped for a moment -"Did I thank you? For saving my life?" - He asked.

-"No you did not, but..."

-"I will." - He said. He stood up and took off his robe without a problem. The bandages were dirty with blood in some places. He started to unwrap them.

-"Let me help you" - Dulcinea came closer and helped him with bandages. She was shocked when she saw a wounds. They were almost healed.

-"Nero, your wounds. How is it possible? They were supposed to heal in a few weeks." - Jaken reached to his bag and picked a small bottle with red liquid.

-"This tincure I made with some herbs I collected yesterday. I learned a recipe long time ago." - He put it back. The long package caught Dulcinea's attention.

-"And what's this?" - Jaken took a package. Wrapped sheets had a seal that it couldn't be opened.

-"This reminds me of the past. And a promise I made."

-"Do you want to talk about it?" - Jaken sighed. He started to put an ointment on his wounds.

-"It was three years ago." - He started slowly. - "I was a kind of guard in Santa Monica. There was a few of us. One of us was my friend. Well, she was something more than just a friend. We were suppose to protect a gem called _Eye of Shadows._ It allows you to see what's happening in the other places. Kind of vision."

-"Wait, I thought it allows to cast an illusion."

-"Let me guess. Garo told you this?"

-"Well, yes."

-"So let me finish. One day Garo came with his men. Well, then they were just five. Now he has an army. He said that he hunts a thief that wants a gem. We helped him. We made a trap to attract a thief. But we where the ones who fell into it. Everyone from my team died and I also supposed to be dead. Somehow I managed to survive. I took the gem with me and flew from Santa Monica. When Garo found out that I'm still alive and I have the gem he was after me. I promised that I won't use that weapon again."

-"What about El Diablo Blanco?"

-"When I was in hiding I found that this gem is not real Eye of Shadows. The real one is a skill that only one person achived. El Diablo Blanco. And yes, it allows you to make illusions. We are both looking for him." - Jaken finished taking care of wounds. - "Remember this Dulcinea. Garo is a master of manipulation. He gains control of your mind the longer you listen to him. If he needs evidence, he makes it. Just as it was with San Ricardo."

-"Wait, he is responsible for this?" - Jaken just looked at her without a word. - "We need to warn Puss. He thinks that El Diablo Blanco destroyed San Ricardo." - Dulcinea rushed to a door.

-"Don't. If Puss finds out he will want to kill Garo. You just get him back. Don't loose him again." - Dulcinea was standing with a hand on a handle. She was looking down. Jaken was right. She couldn't allow Puss to fall in lust for revenge again.

-"May I ask you something?" - Dulcinea turned to Jaken. - "How did you know about me being pregnat? And why didn't you stopped Puss the first time Garo came?"

-"First one is easy. You wanted to go with Puss but you decited to stay. You still are putting your hands in front of you in a protective way. And you want to eat some pickles. Your eyes are shining every time Kid Pickles is around with his jar." - Dulcinea looked down. She indeed had her hands in front of her. - "For stopping Puss. If I did it, Garo would recognise me and San Lorenzo would be in danger."

* * *

Garo was standing next to a table in a camp. He was looking at a map and studying some figures on it. He heard someone running. He looked up and saw Tongue running towards him barely cathing his breath.

-"Ah, Tongue. I hope you bring some good news. When will Puss join us?"

-"He won't." - He looked like he saw a ghost. - "He dec-sss-ited to sss-stay. He's-sss gonna be a father."

-"What did you say?" - Garo was angry. That wasn't his plan.

-"That's-sss not everything. HE is-sss in sss-San Lorenzo."

-"El Diablo Blanco?" - Asked Garo.

-"He sss-said that sss-San Lorenzo is-sss gonna be your grave." - Garo whiped everything from a table with angry roar and turned away.

-"You said that Puss' girl is pregnat?" - He asked after few seconds. He looked at his man with a smirk. - "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Will Puss find out who destroyed San Ricardo? What Garo wil do? And what will Jaken promise to Dulcinea? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. This was a kind of a gap filler but next one should be better. Feel free to coment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Broken promise**

Sun was high in the sky. Jaken was sitting on a fountain with Esme. He was teaching her about life.

-"And you don't have a home?" - She asked.

-"No Esme, I don't. I had once but it's lost."

-"I don't have family either. I..."

-"You really think so?" - Esme was surprised with that question. - "Everyone in San Lorenzo is your family. Remember, home is a place in your heart. Until there is one person who cares about you, you can call it home." - Esme smiled.

-"It's good to see a smile on your face again" - They heard a voice behind them. They turned around to see Puss with Dulcinea coming their way.

-"I must admit that you kept your word." - Said Puss as they approached them.

-"I always do. I never make promise that I cannot keep."

-"I must say thank you. For saving Dulcinea. I do not know what I would do without her."

-"Well, Dulcinea also saved my life." - Jaken turned to her. - "Did I say thank you?"

-"No." - She smiled. - "But..."

-"I will. But I can promise you, I will protect your child."

-"Nero, what would you say for a little sparring? It would be a nice training." - Asked Puss.

-"I don't know..." - Jaken hesitated. He looked at Esme then on Dulcinea.

-"It's ok." - Said grey feline. - "It's just a practise." - Puss reached a hand with a blade towards Jaken. He looked at it as he saw it for the first time.

-"You never used a sword before?" - Asked Puss.

-"I did. A long time ago. Now I prefer not to."

-"Just try. I will make sure nothing will go wrong." - Puss assure him with a smile. Jaken took a deep breath and grabbed a sword. They stood in the middle. Puss took his stance but Jaken was still looking at a weapon in his paw. His hand was shaking.

-"Ready?" - Puss asked not sure what's happening. He saw in Jaken's eyes deep pain and... fear? Jaken closed his eyes and shook his head. A sword fell on a ground.

-"I can't." - He left with a fast march.

-"Nero!" - Dulcinea called after him. - "What happened?" - She asked Puss.

-"I do not know."

* * *

Jaken was sitting on a cliff trying to calm his heart beat. His past again let him know about itself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

-"I never thought it will be you to come after me." - He said after a while. Puss was surprised that he knew about his presence without looking back.

-"I..." - He started

-"Don't. I just need some alone time." - Jaken opend his eyes and look on the horizon. Puss was going to leave him but then Jaken jumped on his feet.

-"What happened?"

-"An army is going this way." - Jaken was looking at the landscape. Puss was trying to see anything but he couldn't. - "They will be here before night. We need to evacuate the city." - He rushed to the town. Puss was following him to the cantina. Jaken get to a bar table.

-"Evacute the city. Now." - He said to Pajuna. She looked at him as it was a joke.

-"Are you insane? What's happening that we need to run?"

-"A big army is going this way. Everyone needs to leave this place before evening." - With this he left as fast as he came.

-"Puss in the Boots. What is a meaning of this?" - Puss heard senora Zapata's voice. He left in the canteen to discuss the situation.

* * *

Jaken was in his room. He informed almost everyone about evacuation. He was in a rush to pack his things and leave when he heard a knocking.

-"May I come in?" - Dulcinea was standing by a door.

-"Dulcinea. You are ready to go?"

-"No Jaken. I came here to tell you that we are staying."

-"What?!"

-"We want to protect our home. We won't allow to destroy it."

-"Listen, they don't come here to destroy this town but to kill everybody in it. And I won't let myself die in a stupid way."

-"You want to leave? But you promised to protect this city."

-"I promised to protect YOU. Staying here is a suicide. Garo will make sure that no one is alive."

-"Then fight with us. Stop running and face him."

-"With who? Puss and buch of citizens with no weapons? They have over hundred armed men."

-"Well I am going to fight with my friends. If you want to leave, then leave." - She runned out the room with tears in her eyes. Jaken was standing there with angry look. He hit a wall with his fist and continued packing.

* * *

Dulcinea was running to her friends. She get rid of tears and joined them with preparations.

-"Where is Nero?" - Asked Puss.

-"He is leaving." - She replied with angry voice. Puss couldn't belive it.

-"Shit." - They continued to get ready for the attack. Primitive weapons were made, some clubs, sharp tools. Carts where used as barricades. It looked like they were ready.

-"We are here for El Diablo Blanco!" - They heard familiar voice.

-"Pablo. There is no El Diablo Blanco here. Leave." - Puss tried to convince thieves not to fight.

-"It's Raul! And we know that he is in San Lorenzo. Get them!" - Thieves rushed towards citizens. But they didn't expect such response. Everyone rushed back and soon they clashed in combat. Thieves were trying to capture everyone but they were just keep beating up. Pajuna was sending them unconsious with just a broom. Artephius throw some bottles at the crowd. It blew up with some blue smoke and caused some bandits to fall asleep. Puss was fighting arm to arm with Dulcinea and sent another one to the ground. Soon thieves were defeated. Crowd cheared for victory.

-"Something is not right. They were just regular thieves from the Thieves' Market. Where is the army?" - Puss tried to find a hook.

-"Where, indeed?" - Puss looked around. They were surrounded. Those weren't just ordinary thugs. They looked like mercenaries. Warriors for rent with no honor. Garo stepped forward.

-"Well, look who we found here." - He chuckled a little.

-"Garo. What is the meaning of this. You said you are going south. You were suppose to find El Diablo."

-"Well I just did. It took me some time but he made a mistake. And he is here. In San Lorenzo."

-"What?" - Puss looked with horror in his eyes. The one who destroyed his first home was here. And he didn't know it.

-"Don't worry Puss. He can camouflage very well. You want to know where is he?"

-"Tell me." - Puss started to fell same rage as yesterday. He knew he would kill him.

-"Well look to your left." - He pointed with his sword. Puss turned to look at Dulcinea. Everyone gasped in shock.

-"Who, me?" - She asked equally shocked.

-"No." - Puss started to talk to himself. - "No, no, no, no. It is not true. It cannot be true." - He stepped back.

-"Puss, it's a lie." - Dulcinea started. - "He want's you to fall in his trap. He want's to controll you."

-"Enough of your sweet lies." - Garo interfered. He nodded on his men. Two guys grabbed her from behind and let her up.

-"No!" - She screamed and started to struggle.

-"Tongue." - Tongue stepped forward. - "It's up to you." - He drew a hooked knife from his belt. With a smile on his face he started to walk towards Dulcinea.

* * *

 **Will Jaken leave?** **Is Dulcinea real El Diablo Blanco? And will Puss save her? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I will try to make next chapter on time but I can't promise. My exams started and I don't have much time.**

 **Also there are 3 more chapters to go so we are almost there :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys.**

 **I wanted to make some experiment. I found some music lately and I thought it could fit in. I give you YT links so you can prepare it earlier and just press play and stop when writen. Also let me know if you like such form.**

 **(Actually I can't save whole adress so past those after " . c o m ". Hope it will work.)**

 **1 - /watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g &t=170s**

 **2 - /** **watch?v=p9ECSdoy6u0**

 **3 - /** **watch?v=_8BwHHEopec**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of these music.**

 **/Play 1/**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Demons of the past**

Jaken was finishing packing. He cleaned the room from his stuff and was almost ready to go. Almost. Long package was still laying on a table. He closed his bag and put it on his back. He came closer to the table. Seal on the package showed him part of his past. Images were running before his eyes. He saw blood on his paws, his dead friend on his arms. He shook his head. He looked out a window. Everyone were running around like they belive that they have any chance.

-"Worthless effort." - He said to himself. He took the package and left through a balcony. He jumped on the roof and reached to his pocket. He drank another of his potions and run to the egde of the city using only roofs. He stopped on the last one. It was a long way down from the cliff. Jaken looked back for the last time. This place could become his home. Thieves were attacking but he didn't move.

-"Stupid death."

He turned towards a cliff. Dark clouds started to gather. His robe was dancing on a wind. He took a deep breath and jumped forward with his hands spread to his sides. He was falling fast. Ground was getting closer and closer. His eye pupils narrowed as he noticed a branch pointing out of the wall. He half-spun to avoid it and then throw a rope from under his bag. The end of it spun around a branch and made a solid hold. Jaken slided on it safely to the ground. When he landed he shook the rope and gathered it as it fell. He started walking away still holding the package in his hand. He started to see pictures in his head. A memories. Meomories from San Lorenzo.

A small girl was sitting next to him on a fountain.

- _And you always protect your home? - Always, Esme. Even if you need to sacrifice everything._

A smile on a grey feline's face.

 _-I promise to protect your child._

A tear and sadness in a blue eyes.

 _-You can't run forever._

A face of a lynx. She was smiling to him. She had so sweet and innocent smile.

 _-I trust in you, Jaken._

He snapped out. The last voice, it was a memory of his dead friend. He stopped and fell on his knees.

-"Mayo." - He whispered as a single tear comes through his face. - "I have failed you." - He looked at the seal in front of him. - "Forgive me what I'm going to do." - He took a package in two hands and crushed a seal. Jaken looked at the content of it. A cold wind blew.

 **/Stop 1/**

* * *

 **/Play 2/**

Dulcinea was hanging in the air as two strong men was holding her arms. Garo walked away after he gave the order. Tongue was slowly walking her way with a knife in his hand. She looked at Puss. He was standing in place and his hands were shaking. She strugled once more.

-"Puss!" - She screamed. Puss recalled Jaken's words. - _You are blinded by your hunger for revenge._ He snapped out and rushed towards Tongue. He run between them standing in front of Tongue.

-"Leave her alone." - He said pointing his sword at the lizard.

-"You're in my way." - Tongue spined and sent Puss aside with a kick. Feline fell on a ground loosing his sword. Immediately two men pinched him to the ground making sure he sees every detail of what's going to happen. Tongue approached Dulcinea.

-"Don't worry." - He whispered with a smile. - "I will let you to see your child." - He aimed the knife at her stomach.

-"NO!" - Puss screamed. Dulcinea closed her eyes.

Blade stopped right before her body. Tongue's wrist was grabbed by a strong hand. He looked right. Golden eyes were looking at him above a red scarf. The character twisted his wrist causing him to drop the knife. He pushed Tongue's arm to his chest and sent him few meters away with just one hand. Tongue got up and looked at new enemy. Wind caused black robe to flap in the air. Red scraf was covering lower part of his face and was fluttering in the air just like his clothes. Two katana-like swords were attached to his belt. His eyes were cold with no emotions in them. He would kill anyone standing in his way. Dulcinea looked at him. She saw only his back.

-"Jaken?" - Everyone's attention focused on them. Did she just said 'Jaken'? Mercenaires were paralized hearing this name. Same Puss. Some of fighters made a few steps back. Jaken turned around and looked at two guys holding Dulcinea. His left eye flashed and thugs loosen their grip. Dulcinea freed herself and rushed to help Puss. Men who were holding him drew their swords but then they noticed an eye that was looking deep in their mind. They dropped their weapons and fell to the ground like a ragdolls.

 **/Stop 2/**

-"Puss. Are you alright?"

-"Dulcinea... Did you just said... _Jaken_?" - Puss said with fear in his voice.

-"Well, yes. It's Nero's real name."

-"Dulcinea. This guy is a legend. He was one of The Elites. Best bounty hunters from Santa Monica."

-"Isn't this good?"

-"No. Those guys do not mess around. They always made job done. And Jaken was most known for his killing instinct."

-"Oh. What happened?" - The last of thieves regeined consciousness.

-"You know legends about Jaken?" - Replied his comrade.

-"Yeah."

-"Well... He is standing right there." - Thief looked at a character in a distance. Dark aura was overhelming.

-"Oh, fuck this. I'm out." - He got up and started walking away. Other thieves just looked at each other and run after him. Rest of Garo's army was looking at Jaken.

-"If you want to live, then run." - Jaken said with cold voice.

-"Don't flatter yourself, weirdo!" - One of the mercenaries rushed at Jaken. But he didn't make more than two steps as blood gushed from his shoulder. The cut was so deep it almost cut his hand off. The mercenary fell on a ground screaming in pain but he went silent after few seconds. His artery was cut causing him to bleed out fast. Jaken was still standing in place and haven't moved a finger. Everyone twitched on what happened.

-"I don't like to repeat myself." - Black feline said. Dulcinea was shocked. This wasn't Jaken. His voice, his eyes, his aura. Everything was cold as ice. There was no compashion she used to know.

-"Stay where you are!" - Called a voice from a crowd as some of warriors took some steps to leave. Garo stepped forward. - "It's just a one man. Besides he's an old friend of mine." - Both males were looking at each other.

-"I can't remember calling you a friend."

-"Oh, c'mon Jaken. We used to work together. Have you forgot already? Those wonderfull times?" - Dulcinea and Puss looked at Jaken with questioning look. - "Oh, you haven't told them, have you?" - In lizards voice you could hear a tone of triumph. Jaken was silent.

-"We where The Elites." - Garo continued. - "Five best warriors in the world. We were unstoppable. And you ended it." - Behind Jaken appeared an armed men. He swung with his sword aimng for a neck. Jaken dogded the blade just by inches. He spun in a duck an kicked the attacker in the knee. His leg broke and bend the other side. The mercenary screamed and fell. Before he hit the ground Jaken spun on his heel and cought him from behind in the mid-air. His paw covered thug's open mouth. A silent crack was heard and 'soon to become' assasin fell to the ground with a broken neck. Jaken stood straight and looked at Garo.

 **/Play 3/**

-"I can see you haven't forgot how to kill." - Garo turned his look at Dulcinea. - "Maybe you should tell your _friends_ how you have killed the rest of us." - San Lorenzans were shocked. But not as much as Dulcinea. She knew that Jaken lost his friend. But he never mentioned that it was him who killed her.

-"Looks like you still have secrets from your new friends. And poor Mayo. She would be very dissapointed. You broke the promise. You were suppose to protect her, not kill her. You must miss her. But here, let me reunite you again." - He throw some orb towards Jaken. Feline noticed incoming danger to late. He knew exacly what was that. He covered his head with one arm. A huge explosion shook the ground. Clouds of smoke covered the courtyard.

-"Jaken!" - Dulcinea screamed.

-"Such small explosion won't kill you." - Garo said as wind started to blow the smoke away. Lower parts of Jaken's robe were torn. In the smoke everyone could see his figure. He looks taller than usuall.

-"Am I right, Jaken?" - A long white spiky hair danced on the wind.

-"Or should I say, ..." - A wind completelly blew the smoke. Everyone gasped. - "El Diablo Blanco."

White fox was standing in a place where the bomb blew. Long spiky hair covered his back. His scarf moved down a little reaveling his face. A scar was visible on his left eye down to the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. Everybody saw a bloody red glow. A loud thunder was heard in a distance.

 **/Stop 3/**

* * *

 **How will the meeting end? Will Dulcinea trust Jaken? And how will Puss react? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that one, let me know if you like the music solution or is it better to leave it. Anyway 2 more chapters left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys.**

 **Sorry for a delay. I was pretty bussy lately. Anyway I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **White Devil**

Jaken was standing among dust and smoke. His true identity was revealed. Black clouds and wind made his appearence even darker. Everyone's attention were focused on him. There were no friendly looks like last time. He sensed fear, hate and killing wishes. But he didn't care. He had only one goal.

-"I think it's time to end this." - Said lizard. He snapped his fingers and his army attacked. Some of Garo's men aimed for citizens. Jaken's eye flashed. Citizens faced the attackers and actually were able to fight them as equal. But most of the army went for Jaken. With no more fear they rushed at the fox. But they met only death.

First man to reach him swung his blade. Jaken dogded it and spin-kicked him to his ankles causing him to fall. He grabbed his wrist and blocked incoming strike. Immediatly he threw first thug over his back making a human shield. The thug screamed as he recived deep cut to his body. He loosen his grip allowing Jaken to take his sword. The fox spinned on his heel parrying a strike. He thrust a blade under his armpit hitting Garo's thug to his side. His opponent fell on his knee. Jaken spined to the other side and slit his throat. Blood gushed from his neck and covered Jaken's white fur. Still moving Jaken avoided another thrust just by inches. He pushed enemy's elbow with his free paw a little and cut off thug's hand. A scream wasn't long as the blade went through his neck. He fell on the ground with sword stuck in his throat.

Jaken stand between dead bodies covered in blood. He was surrounded by enemies but none of them moved first. Puss was standing in place. Many thoughts were running through his head. He picked up his sword. He already decited. He made a step but Dulcinea stopped him.

-"Puss don't." - She said.

-"I have to Dulcinea. I have to avenge San Ricardo."

-"He isn't the one who did it. He saved me twice. He isn't bad person. Look around you." - Puss did as she asked. He just noticed what was happening. Everyone from San Lorenzo where fighting with Garo's men. The one who was supposed to protect them form El Diablo Blanco was now attacking them.

-"Jaken don't want to kill us. He want to protect us. And I believe that he didn't destroy San Ricardo. I trust in him."

Sounds of fighting where all over the place. They could hear screams as Jaken was dealing with his opponents. Some of barricades caught fire from Artephius' magic. Smoke was everywhere. Another thunder stroke in a distance.

-"If you trust in him, then so do I." - Said Puss. He stood with Dulcinea by his side. -"Let us save San Lorenzo." - A sword hit a ground just in front of Dulcinea.

-"If you want to fight you will need one of these." - A low voice said behind them. They turned around. Jaken was standing on top of the fountain. - "Keep an eye on her Puss." - He jumped dodging some crossbow bolts. He spinned in the air and threw a long needles towards rangers. Thugs dropped their weapons and caught their necks as they get hit. They fell on their knees and hit the ground. Jaken landed so smooth like the gravity haven't work on him. Puss had to admit that he had a style.

Dulcinea grabbed the sword and looked at Puss. They noddded and they ran towards their friends. Pajuna was fighting with two thugs at the same time. She hold her ground covering Zapata's back. Despite her skills she was pushed to a defence. She knew that she is in bad position. Puss jumped on one of the thugs causing him to fall. The other one turned around and noticed a grey feline. He blocked an incoming strike but then he recived a blow with a broom from behind. He fell on a ground and saw a brown cow coming from above. Pajuna jumped at him aiming for his head with her elbow. Next thing he saw were shiny stars going all over the place.

Puss jumped towards senora Zapata. He landed on her shoulder blocking incoming strike. A thug was surprised by him. He didn't respond when Puss jumped towards him knocking him out. The remain thug got up from the ground. He was about to strike Zapata to her back but then his legs went soft. He blacked out as Dulcinea kicked him hard to the back of his head.

-"Are you ok?" - Puss asked both females.

-"Yeah, we're good." - Brown cow barely caught her breath. - "But something's wrong. They are far more experienced than this. They could easily kill us."

-"You think that the just play around?" - Dulcinea joined a conversation.

-"I don't think so. Their look was serious. They weren't messing around but somehow they couldn't hit us."

-"Puss in the Boots. I barelly tolerate you. But this?" - Zapata pointed their both hands at unconcious thug. Just as she did it a head landed in her hands looking at her with dead eyes. She screamed so loudly she drew everyone's attention. Puss turned around. Beheaded body fell to the ground revealing Jaken holding one of his katanas. He was standing in a blood pool with cold expresion. He looked quickly at Puss. Feline blinked. When he opened his eyes Jaken was in front of him thrusting his sword towards him. He made a step back but he hit someone. The blade missed his throat by inches and went deep in thug's body. The attacker fell lifeless on the ground. Jaken put his sword to it's sheath.

-"You want to avenge San Ricardo. Am I right?" - Jaken asked Puss. He nodded. - "Then get in line. Those guys are mine." - He pointed at five lizards in a distance.

-"Garo?" - Puss didn't want to belive it.

-"Open your eyes Puss. He is attacking your home now. He is not a friend." - Puss still had doubts

-"Look in my eyes. No one can hide a truth from me."

-"You don't want me to do that." - Jaken looked at Puss. Feline was serious. He sighed. He took a deep look in green eyes. Puss was silent for a moment. He didn't see anything that indicated a lie.

-"You are telling..." - He started. But then he saw fire. A whole city was burning. It wasn't San Lorenzo nor San Ricardo. He didn't know where he was. He noticed Garo standing in a street. He was hugging someone. Puss realized that wasn't a hug after a while. Lizard pushed away dead body pulling out his sword from it's stomack. He turned towards Puss. Feline noticed that there was a white fox standing right next to him. He was barely standing on his feet. Blood was going down his face from a cut to his left eye. He was holding two katanas.

-"Jaken?" - Puss said to himself. Garo just laughed and pointed at fox. He rushed at lizard with great speed. He wasn't so quick as Puss saw before but still. He swung one of his blades and thrusted the second one. Garo dogded a first strike and jumped aside to avoid the thrust. From behind him jumped a female lynx. Jaken's blade went through her. Puss heard a cry and laugh.

-"Look what you have done. You killed your friends, your love, destroyed whole city. And you could save them. But you didn't want to give me what I wanted." - Garo started his monologue. - "You are a devil, Jaken. A devil who thinks only about killing. World will know you as El Diablo." - He was standing above Jaken smiling. Jaken opened his eyes full of tears. His left eye glowed with red light. In an instant he cut Garo deep in a left arm. Lizard jumped back holding the wound.

-"If this is the way, let it be. I will become the devil. Until I will kill you and anyone who helped you, Jaken is no more. My name is El Diablo Blanco. White Devil. Remeber it, because it will be the last thing you saw."

Puss snapped out. Jaken was still looking at him.

-"You are telling the truth." - He said all covered in sweat.

-"You went to deep, didn't you?" - Jaken asked. - "That's why I didn't want you to look in my eyes. I can show you what I want but if you look to deep you start to see my past. And I don't like to show it to anybody." - They looked at each other for a moment. - "Anyway..." - Jaken looked away. - "They are mine."

Jaken started to walk towards Garo and his men. They met in the middle of courtyard. Immediately they were surrounded by the mercenaries. They created a sort of arena.

-"I see you want to fight me." - Garo smiled. - "But I don't." - He nodded at his men. Four lizards with the mercenaries rushed at the fox.

-"Jaken!" - Dulcinea screamed as he vanished in a crowd.

-"Dulcinea, look out." - Puss jumped in front of her blocking incoming strike. They were surrounded. Citizens started to push back attackers somehow but their situation wasn't so good.

* * *

 **Are Puss and Dulcinea are going to be fine? Will Jaken avenge his friends? And what will happen to San Lorenzo? Find out next week.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. Still have one last chapter to make so keep watching for it. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. Hope you were waiting for this final chapter. I took me some time to write but I hope it was worth it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The End?**

Puss was standing back to back with Dulcinea. Enemies cut them off from the rest of friends. Jaken was in trouble. He was jumping around trying to avoid attacks from every direction. A circle around them started to tighten up. Puss was ready to attack when suddenly one of a thugs fell unconcious. His comrades looked what happened. They started to falling down one by one. Puss and Dulcinea looked around.

-"That's what happenes when you leave your back uncovered." - They heard from behind them.

-"Jaken? How did you...?" - Dulcinea was confused. She looked back at a group of thugs. He was still there fighting with Tongue and rest of Garo's men.

-"Check this out." - Said fox. His left eye flashed again. His copy turned around on his heel receving a thrust to his stomack. He stopped caughing with blood. In an instant the rest of thugs pinched him with everything they've got. One of them took a sword and wanted to cut off fox's head but when a blade reached his throat there was no resistance. A dust flew with the wind as the body of White Devil went blur and vanished. Everyone were confused.

-"It's pretty good for a distraction." - Said Jaken. Puss and Dulcinea were amazed. They looked at Jaken. Small stream of blood were running down his face. It looked like a bloody tear.

-"Oh my God, you're hurt!" - Dulcinea screamed. Fox grabbed his face and covered his left eye with a paw.

-"Damn it. I overdid it. Thought I could handle it a little longer." - Tongue and his men noticed him. - "It's time to show you why they call me _Devil."_ \- With that Jaken drew both of his swords.

He wasn't holding them as usual but with a reverse grip. Blades were running along his forearms reaching his shoulders. He took a weird battle stance going low on his knees. He reached with his left hand to his right foot and the other he reached out to the air making it parallel to the first one. Blades looked like they were creating a circle around him. He dashed quickly with so strong jump that some of pavement on a road were pulled out. Among fighting San Lorenzans started to gush tons of blood and a loud screams of pain. A bloody festival started.

Thugs finally were able to gain advantage over citizens. Some of them captured a grup of fighting ones and gathered them together. Duches held frighten kids in a hug. She looked around. Some of San Lorenzo's people were still fighting but one by one they started to loosing.

-"Oh, we are doomed!" - Neebs started to cry.

-"Stop whining. I need to focus." - Duches tried to stay calm but she was scared too. She had no idea what to do. One of the thugs slowly started to walk their way.

-"Let's have some fun boys. Time to bet - who's gonna squeal the most." - He said with a smile on his face. His friends responded with a laugh. Esme freed from a Duches' hug and went towards him. She looked at him with a cold glare with no emotions on her face. The thug just laughed.

-"Oh, look at you. It looks like you want to kill me. And what you're gonna do?" - Esme didn't respond. She was just staring at him.

-"I'm gonna rip those eyes of and stuck them in your throat, if you won't stop staring." - There was still no reaction. He reached his hand towards her but then from nowhere a blade went through his arm. The thug screamed in pain holding his stump. Before him was standing a white fox. With one hand he grabbed bandit's face and pulled out his eyeballs, and then he shoved them into thug's open mouth. Jaken kicked choking thug away. He took back his blade and looked around at the attackers. They froze for a second. A sound of dropping steel was heard as they decited to run for their lives.

Jaken looked at Esme. She had the same look as he had. Cold and unfriendly but yet trustfull. He smiled in his mind. She was going to be a great person. He turned away and moved further to help others. He had not much time. He moved between fighters so fast that they saw only white and black blur. Everywhere he went blood spilled. Soon innocent were safe. But he still had one thing to do.

* * *

Puss And Dulcinea were left alone facing a group of well trained killers. They wanted Jaken but for now they had a much easier prey. They slowly started to surround them.

-"I want the girl." - Tongue said with a smile on his mouth. - "We have unfinished buisness."

-"May I have that ginger face? It will look good in my collecion." - Another lizard asked his friends.

-"Sure Bandoo. If you can take it from a high wall."

-"Oh, c'mon Nezu. Don't be so selfish. Look at Joe. He never fight for a pray."

-"'Cause he's a fuckin' scavenger. He enjoys opening everything that lives, doesn't care 'bout it's condition."

-"The prettiest symphony is in live being. I want to know everything about it."

As the lizards argued, two felines already started to fight with Garo's men. They fought covering each other's back. They looked like they were a single men with eyes around his head. After a while they get back from a clash to catch a breath. They were able to defeat most of thugs but they were still about to face those four lizards. Rest of still standing thugs decited to take a brake and watch as the lizards takes care of them.

First to break the argue was Tongue. He slowly aproached felines and got ready to strike. Puss were ready but Dulcinea was still tired. Her condition didn't allow her for such effort. Two males were about to begin but a black blur landed between them. Jaken was kneeling on the ground panting heavily. His eye was bleeding even more. His white hair and black robe was all covered in blood. He put his swords back to sheaths.

-"Sorry I'm late." - he said. - "But this guys are mine." - Tongue looked at him with a smile.

-"Looks-sss like you're a little tired. Maybe you need a brake?"

-"All I need to brake is your neck, Tongue the Unborn." - Tongue's smile faded.

-"Like you could." - He snapped his fingers and all four lizards jumped at him.

Jaken was able to dodge first blows but what Puss noticed, he was much slower than earlier. His eye also wasn't glowing anymore. He decited to help him. He jumped and kicked on of lizards in his back. Reptile turned away and face Puss leaving Jaken with his friends. Fox noticed that there were just two oponents. He couldn't see Tongue but he already knew what the lizard was up to. He kicked back one attacker into another and rushed to Dulcinea. He saw her sword flying through the air. His hand found a way to a knife. He slid between Tongue's legs and plunged a knife into his stomack. Lizard coughed with blood. Jaken was standing before him.

-"You thought I won't kill you without the _Eye_?" - Tongue wanted to strike fox with his sword but Jaken just turned blade making him drop the weapon.

-"You always loved to cut out unborn children from living mothers." - Jaken continued. - "Now it's your turn."

With that he moved a blade up cutting his stomack. He pulled a blade out and with a free hand he grabbed his intestine. The lizard looked at him with a suprised look full of fear. Jaken placed his foot on lizards chest and pushed him away jumping the other direction. Reptile's guts were pulled out making a conection between them. Fox used it as a line and spined Tongue in the air. He sent him at two lizards running his way like a wrecking ball. Then he spinned on his heel and struck him to the ground from above. The fall broke Tongue's neck. Jaken jumped aside avoiding a thrust of a spear. He grabbed it with one hand and struck it with another causing a reptile to drop it. He spinned it around and thrusted it at attacker. A lizard recieved deep blow in his chest.

-"Nezu the Impaler. Let's see how high are you gonna fly." - He lifted the spear with a lizard on top and threw it at the wall. Nezu was pinched to a building few meters above the ground. He grabbed a spear trying to pull it out but a thrown knife pinched his hands to his torso.

-"No, you won't. You will die slowly."

-"Look out!" - Dulcinea screamed.

Jaken spinned aside avoiding axe just by inches. He kicked attacker under his knee making him fall. After lizard kneeled he put his hands on his arms and dislocate his shoulders. Reptile hissed in pain dropping his axe. Fox grabbed it and hit lizard's back twice breaking ribs off a spine. He moved his face to lizards ear.

-"Have you ever seen your own lungs, Opened Joe?" - Without waiting for response he grabbed his ribs and pulled them out. A loud scream was heard. - "There, let me show you." - Jaken pulled out Joe's lungs and put them on his shoulders. He turned away.

Puss was fighting with last lizard. His fencing skills were great but it looked like a child's play. Lizard blocked all his attacks and started to yawn. Puss sent another blow and again was parried. Reptile had enough and hit Puss hard to his chest with open palm. Feline flew a few meters back and fell hard on a ground. He looked up. His opponent was standing above him with a bored look. He thought that Puss will be bigger challenge.

Then a loud scream went through the air. They both looked what happened. They saw a sceen from horror. Tongue was laying on the ground with smashed head and his guts all over the place. Nezu was hanging on the wall painting it with blood. And Joe. He wasn't a lizard anymore. Fox turned around and looked at them. Puss reacted immediately. He jumped foreward and thrust his sword at lizard's arm. Reptile hissed and punched Puss with free arm. Ginger cat let go his blade and fell. Bandoo was pissed. He raised a sword but then he felt someone on his back. Jaken jumped on his shoulders and he grabbed his face from above. He plunged his claws into lizard's double chin and ripped his face off jumping away. Another scream filled the air.

-"Faceless Bandoo. Now your look fits your name." - Jaken said to a lizard and pushed some small orb into lizards mouth. Explosion was small but big enough to shred his head. Puss looked away with disgust.

-"There is still one more..." - Jaken said to himself.

-"You are a monster." - Said Puss.

Fox looked around. It was over. Everyone were safe. The only thugs left where dead and massacred. Every citizen was looking at him with fear. Nothing have changed. No matter how many of innocent he would save, he will be remembered as _El Diablo Blanco_. He felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. He looked back. Dulcinea was standing there.

-"That's enough Jaken. It's over." - She said with a calm and warm voice. Jaken's face went softer. He looked at the blood on his hand. Was it the end?

A bolt struck the fox to his shoulder. Jaken went back to his devilish self. He covered Dulcinea and was looking for the attacker. But there was none. Another bolt from other direcion hit his hip. He didn't have a choice. His eye flashed again. He turned in an instant catching another bolt just inches before his eye. He vanished again and appeared on the rooftop next to Garo. Their swords met.

-"You thought that the same trick would work on me twice?" - Garo said with a smile. They released from a clash and jumped back on a ground.

-"I know your style. You cast an ilusion that cause us think you're moving faster. But in reality you are moving normally and we are getting slower. Pretty simple idea but really hard to make I must say."

-"That won't help you."

-"You're sure? I know your every move. I can predict your every strike. Remember that we used to work together. To be honest I'm surprised you're here. You were suppose to run away."

Jaken closed his eyes. His hands slowly went to his swords. He caught hilts.

-"Then predict this." - He rushed towards dragon and sent a thrust. Garo easily doged it and was about to block the other blade when he noticed that Jaken isn't holding it. His other hand was holding a cube. He grabed him tight and took the cube in both hands. He looked at Dulcinea once more.

-"Farewell." - He said and turned the cube.

Ground shook from explosion. Nearby building fell and dust covered whole city. Everyone covered their eyes. After a while when the dust fell they could see anything. Dulcinea looked around to see Jaken but there was just his thorn robe laying on the ground.

-"No." - She whispered. Pussed came closer to her.

-"You belived in him to the very end. Even when he did what he did. Why?"

Dulcinea opened her mouth to say something but a rumble from fallen building started to move. Everyone looked at it. A big boulder moved away. A lizard came to the surface. He had dislocated arm, his head was bleading and his leg was broken.

-"This... This is all because of YOU!" - He screamed at Dulcinea. A long blade appeared in his hand as he run towards her. His broken leg didn't make a difference for him.

-"No!" - Puss jumped between them prepared to recive a deadly blow but someone pushed him away. He looked back. It was Dulcinea, now standing pierced by a sword. Puss fell on his knees. Garo smiled as the grey feline hang her head on her chest. Garo after a second noticed a smile on Dulcinea's face but it was to late. A strong hand grabed his wrist not allowing to remove a blade.

-"I never thought that you will fall for this." - He heard a low male voice. Dulcinea raised her head. She slowly opened her eyes revealing it's red colour. Garo looked left. In a crowed he noticed that Pajuna is covering her friend from his sight. He looked back at person standing in front of him. White fox was smiling at him.

-"This is the end, Garo the Heartless." - With bare hand he stroke him to the chest and ripped off still beating heart. Garo looked at him with disbelief and slowly fell on the ground.

Jaken was standing in a blood puddle pierced with a sword. He made a few steps and fell on his knees. Clouds moved away showing a rising sun.

-"Jaken!" - Dulcinea run to him. She grabbed him and slowly layed his head on her knees. He caughed with blood.

-"You're ok. It's good."

-"Don't say anything. We will get you out of this."

-"Dulcinea. I was to often close to death and I know that I won't make it this time. Just remember me as one of your friends." - Dulcinea had tears in her eyes.

-"I will." - Everyone started to gather around them.

-"I must say thank you." - Said Puss. - "You saved us all despite the fact we wanted you to be gone."

-"I'm used to it" - Jaken caughed again. - "Esme, remember. This is your family. It is worth fighting for." - Jaken closed his eyes.

-"Good bye, my friends." - He took his last breath. Dulcinea cried over his body. Puss took off his hat and placed it on his chest. Citizens bowed their head in respect. He might be frightening but he was still a good man.

* * *

A few days past. Dulcinea was walking down the road with some fresh flowers. She was going to visit Jaken's grave. When she arrived, she noticed an old lynx standing by it.

-"Hello." - She said. The old lynx turned to her.

-"Well hello. Those flowers are beautifull. Was it your friend?" - Dulcinea left the flowers on a grave

-"Yes. He saved this town. He sacrificed to save us all. Did you know him?"

-"Well, you could say so. He was a legend."

-"Yes, he was. I can't believed that he's dead."

-"Legends never die, young lady."

-"What do you mean?"

-"You will see. Well it's time for me to go." - He turned back and slowly walked away. - "Oh, and thank you Dulcinea. For everything." - Dulcinea snapped. How this man knew her name? She turned around but there was no one in her sight.

A wind blow as a figure was standing on a roof top looking down at grey feline. White hair danced in the air.

-"Legends never die. They become a part of you." - A fox turned on his heel. Red eye flashed in the sun.

* * *

 **So this is the end. Hope you guys ejoyed it. I'm really tired but content. It was great expirience.**

 **Please rate a story form 1 to 10 in a review section, let me know what did you like, what you didn't, what I need to work on.**

 **Also I highly encourage you to make your own story. It's pretty fun and the more we write the more we can read. See ya guys on the next one.**


End file.
